


Fall for us

by chimsbulge



Series: Spoiled Brats [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Threesome - M/M/M, everyone is aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: San and Wooyoung try to make Yeosang fall for them, Yunho and Mingi try the same for Jongho. Hongjoong and Seonghwa are just there for the ride and maybe to laugh at their friends fails.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Spoiled Brats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598293
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	Fall for us

It was time for everyone to go to Hongjoong and Seonghwa's to hangout. Yeosang was actually nervous. The other day in the coffee shop was something he never thought would happen. He never thought he would see his old friends and his ex boyfriend. He also never thought that Wooyoung's new boyfriend would jerk Wooyoung off and talk to Yeosang like it was nothing. It almost seemed like they were into Yeosang but Yeosang was just overthinking things because they're hot and he misses Wooyoung. Even after four years. 

"So." Jongho said. "Are we going tonight?" 

"I guess." Yeosang sighed. "Might as well go so you can get those two giants." 

Jongho chuckled and shook his head. "I think it was just harmless flirting, they seem really happy together." 

"Well let's go before Seonghwa starts calling me and yelling at me for not being there." Yeosang said before they got their shoes and left. 

"I was just about to call you." Seonghwa said as he opened the door for Yeosang and Jongho. 

"I figured I'd come to avoid the calls." Yeosang said. Seonghwa chuckled and walked to the living room with them following. 

"Yeosang and Jongho are here." Seonghwa said as he sat down on the love seat. Wooyoung and San were on one end of the couch, Wooyoung was basically in San's lap while Yunho and Mingi sat on the other end of the couch. Yeosang and Jongho chose to sit on the floor for the time being. 

"I've got chicken." Hongjoong yelled as he walked into the living room with multiple buckets of chicken. Yeosang's eyes lit up as he grabbed a bucket from Hongjoong. "I was hoping you'd still love chicken." 

"I will never not love chicken." Yeosang said as they all started eating. 

When they were all finished eating, they were trying to pick watching a movie or playing video games. Yeosang got up to use the restroom. Tonight seemed to be going pretty well, he must've read yesterday wrong. Wooyoung and San weren't interested in him. He sighed and walked out when he was finished. Yeosang was grabbed and pressed against the wall. He froze and looked up to see San. 

"Uh what are you doing San?" Yeosang asked. 

"Do you know how crazy you're driving Wooyoung and I?" He asked.

Yeosang gulped not knowing what to say. "I. San you shouldn't be doing this." 

"Wooyoung and I both want you." He said, leaning in and kissing Yeosang's neck. This was wrong. But it felt good. Yeosang pushed San off before anything could happen. 

"I'm sorry but you're with Wooyoung and I can't do this to him." Yeosang said, walking downstairs quickly and taking his seat back next to Jongho. 

"You okay?" Seonghwa asked. "You're red." 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yeosang said. San came back a few minutes later and sat next to Wooyoung again. 

"So we decided Mario Kart." Hongjoong said cause Mingi and Seonghwa to groan. "Oh shut up." 

Yeosang began biting his nails as they all played. What was San planning? And what did he mean by him and Wooyoung wanted him? Was he serious? Was he just fucking with Yeosang? What in the fuck was happening? 

"Hell Earth to Yeosang." Jongho said, waving his hand in front of Yeosang's face. 

"Huh?" Yeosang asked. 

"Here." Jongho said, handing him the controller. "You're against Wooyoung." 

Yeosang nodded. Just like when they were dating, they always played Mario Kart together. It was like little dates before everything happened with them. Yeosang felt so stupid when he didn't show Wooyoung attention, he should've known Wooyoung would find someone who gave him attention. Yeosang was heart broken when he started getting pictures and videos of Wooyoung and the boy. 

Before Yeosang knew it, the game was over and Wooyoung had won. Yeosang was so in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized he was playing. He did end up getting fifth so maybe nobody noticed that he wasn't paying attention. 

"Who's next?" Hongjoong asked. 

"Me." Yunho said. Yeosang handed the controller to Yunho as he went against San. 

"You okay?" Jongho asked, leaning over and whispering in Yeosang's ear. Yeosang nodded, biting his nails again and looking at his lap not wanting to meet Jongho's eyes. Because if there's one thing Jongho is good at, it's telling when Yeosang is lying. Jongho grabbed Yeosang's chin and made him look at him. Seconds later a pillow was thrown at them. 

"No dirty stuff you two!" Seonghwa yelled. Wooyoung, San, Yunho and Mingi's heads all snapped towards the two. Yeosang having his finger in his mouth while Jongho had his hand on Yeosang's chin, forcing Yeosang to look at him. 

What were they doing? San wondered. 

Why was Jongho touching Yeosang like that? His Yeosang, no not his. Wooyoung had an battle inside his head. 

What was going on with them? Yunho wondered. Mingi just pouted. 

"We aren't doing anything." Jongho said. 

"Looked like you two were gonna kiss." Seonghwa said. 

"Yeah it really did." Hongjoong chuckled. 

Jongho shook his head as he moved so Yeosang was in between his legs and then took Yeosang's finger out of his mouth and held his hands. Everyone watched the two of them, slightly confused by what they were doing. They all wondered if the two were dating and they didn't mention it. 

Wooyoung and San were not very happy at that. Wooyoung was pouting as he watched the two of them. 

"You can't be doing that." Wooyoung heard Jongho say to Yeosang. 

"Hey Jongho, can you come here for a second?" Yunho asked. Jongho raised an eyebrow but got up none the less and followed the two giants into the kitchen. 

"What?" Jongho asked. 

"Before we say anything, you're not with Yeosang are you?" Yunho asked causing Jongho to burst into laughter. 

"Oh god, me and Yeosang aren't dating. We're just best friends." Jongho said. "Are you two finally gonna ask me on a date or is Mingi going to flirt with me and embarrass you again?" 

Jongho had a smirk on his face as Mingi blushed and Yunho chuckled. 

"We actually were going to." Yunho said. "And this time Mingi won't flirt at least not as badly." 

"Okay." Jongho chuckled. "When's the date?" 

"Tomorrow?" Mingi asked. 

"Sure, works for me." Jongho said as Mingi wrapped his arms around Jongho. It was a little weird since Mingi was so tall but he enjoyed the hug nonetheless. "You two are so tall." 

"Get use to it." Yunho said before they all walked back into the living room. The couch was now empty as Yeosang was sandwiched between Wooyoung and San. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were too engrossed in the game. 

"You stole my seat." Jongho said, looking at Wooyoung and San. They shrugged as Yunho and Mingi pulled Jongho between them on the couch. Yeosang was back to having his finger in his mouth. Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang's wrist causing Yeosang's eyes to widen. 

"You shouldn't bite your nails." Was all Wooyoung said before he let go of Yeosang's wrist. Now instead of Yeosang's fingers being in his mouth, his lip was being bitten. San couldn't help himself as he watched Yeosang biting his lip. It shouldn't be that sexy but it was. Wooyoung seemed to noticed San staring and looked to see Yeosang's lip biting and bit his own without thinking. Thinking back to kissing Yeosang and all the times he was biting Yeosang's lip himself or running his tongue along Yeosang's lip. Wooyoung felt his dick grow hard as he thought of Yeosang under him, Yeosang under San, even Yeosang on top of himself. He couldn't control his thoughts or his dick at the moment. 

"Now if y'all fall asleep, you better not snore." Wooyoung heard Hongjoong say. What were they doing? He looked at the tv to see a movie was beginning. Perfect, he smirked. 

As the movie was starting, he looked around the room. Yunho, Mingi and Jongho were sat cuddling on the couch, looking at the tv while Hongjoong and Seonghwa were on the love seat. Wooyoung grabbed a blanket from the table behind him, pulling it onto his and Yeosang's lap. Yeosang didn't question it, San grabbed the other end and pulled some over his lap as well and smirked at Wooyoung. 

Yeosang jumped as he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked to see Wooyoung's hand was on his thigh, slowly rubbing his thigh. Yeosang tried to ignore it and just watch the movie. Wooyoung had other ideas, he raised his leg so that his bent knee would hide what he was about to do. Wooyoung slid his hand over Yeosang's dick, unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out. Yeosang looked at Wooyoung with wide eyes, a blush appearing on his face. 

"What are you doing?" Yeosang whispered. 

Wooyoung leaned in and whispered in Yeosang's ear. "Just let me have fun, like old times." 

Yeosang bit his lip even harder as Wooyoung began to move his hand. It was beginning back a lot of memories. Times when they would be in Wooyoung's room and they had to be quiet to not wake anyone or they would be out in public, eating and Wooyoung would get horny. 

Yeosang felt another hand on his dick, he looked under the blanket to see it was San's hand on his dick now aswell. Yeosang let out a quiet, shaky breath as they continued to work their hands on him. Yeosang's eyes began to feel heavy as they continued and then suddenly they stopped. Yeosang's eyes snapped wide as he looked between them and then around the room. Everyone was focused on the movie still. Yeosang was about to reach down and finish himself when their hands were back on his dick. 

"Does it turn you on Yeosangie that we could be caught any moment?" Wooyoung whispered in Yeosang's ear, Yeosang nodded in response and brought his fingers to his mouth, biting them to keep any sounds from coming out. "Good." 

When what felt like torture but was actually pleasurable for Yeosang finally ended, Yeosang was trying to catch his breath as he leaned his head back against the table that was behind him. Wooyoung smirked at him, licking his hand and winking at Yeosang. Yeosang's cheeks burned as he looked away only to see San smirking at him. What the fuck just happened is all Yeosang could think. 

When the movie was finally over, everyone but Wooyoung, San and Yeosang were sleeping. 

"I should get going." Yeosang said. 

"No." Wooyoung said. "Stay." 

"I uh." 

"Stay Yeosang." San said. 

Yeosang sighed, looking at them and finally nodded. "But don't try anything." 

"Wouldn't do anything you don't like." San said. 

Yeosang shook his head and followed them to an empty room. 

"We all basically have rooms here." Wooyoung shrugged, closing the door behind them. 

Yeosang nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Wait, why did I follow you two?" 

"Because we wanted you to." San said. 

Yeosang stood up. "Look I don't know what you two want or are planning but I shouldn't be involved." 

"And why not?" Wooyoung asked. 

"I'm not going to be fuck buddies with you two." Yeosang said. 

"Why?" San asked. "We didn't want that." 

"I'm going to end up with feelings for you and it's not going to end well. My feelings for Wooyoung never left and I don't want to be hurt again." Yeosang said without thinking and then headed to the door. "I need to go." 

Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang's arm and pulled him against his chest. "No! Don't leave, Yeosang I still love you." 

"W-What?" Yeosang asked, looking up at him, tears slowly pooling in his eyes. 

"I never stopped and when I saw you the other day it all came rushing back to me. I was so stupid to cheat and give you up all because I wanted attention. I should've supported you." Wooyoung said. 

"B-But you have San." Yeosang said. 

"And I'll do anything to make my boyfriend happy." San said, brushing Yeosang's hair out of his face. "And you're a little cutie, I'm sure we'll get along great." 

Yeosang looked at the both of him. "But what if you realize you don't want me? I'll be the outcast." 

"No you won't and we will not realize anything. Yeosang you're perfect and you'd fit in perfectly with us." Wooyoung said. 

"Let us take care of you and treat you right Yeosang." San said. 

"If you're not ready to date us both right now, we can take things slow." Wooyoung said. 

Yeosang thought about it. He enjoyed their company, he missed everything about Wooyoung and San seemed like an amazing guy. What could he lose? 

"Okay, let's take things slow." Yeosang agreed. Wooyoung giggled and grabbed Yeosang's cheeks, kissing him. San chuckled from behind them, when Wooyoung pulled away Yeosang didn't get a chance to breathe before San's lips were on his. 

Needless to say Wooyoung was through the roof with happiness, San was happy to see his boyfriend happy and Yeosang was excited and nervous to see what would happen in the future. 

The next morning tho, Yeosang was ready to die. 

"WHO THE FUCK CAME ON MY GOD DAMN BLANKET?" Seonghwa screamed throughout the apartment. Oh they were definitely dead. 


End file.
